Shadows In The Moonlight
by tracylyn
Summary: Dean and Sam meet a mysterious young woman with unusual gifts. Together they experience many adventures while continuing the search to reunite John Winchester with his family.
1. Mischief

**Mischief**

**_Summary: Dean and Sam meet a mysterious young woman with unusual gifts. Together they experience many adventures while continuing the search to reunite John Winchester with his family_**.

Shafts of sunlit filtered through the tall two story windows that looked out onto a beautiful pristine blue lake. The maple interior warmed by the light made the lodge seem peaceful and relaxing. Quite a strong contrast to reality and the reason the two young men were there for.

Alert and wary eyes quickly scanned the room as they entered, one confused as he noticed the peaceful warmth that seemed to spread to every corner throughout the lodge with no sign of the horror that brought them here. The other's gaze seemed to immediately fall upon a beautiful young woman sitting near the windows. With the early afternoon sun shining through, the woman seemed to be bathed in its golden hue. His appreciative glance wavered slightly as he shook his head, not quite sure if she was real or just a figment of his imagination. 'Nope she was still there, beside' he though 'even my imagination couldn't come up with her.' He had just taken a step in her direction when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

Looking back into his brother's disapproving gaze, he shook off his grasp and with a regretful look back at the golden hued angel, he turned away.

"Killjoy." He muttered.

"We're here to do a job." He was reminded. "Hello. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." He introduced them as they reached the check in desk. The elder lady behind the counter smiled up at them.

"Oh… Thank goodness. I was hoping that's who you were." She frittered, gasping her hands together. "I'm Dorothy Lancaster. Your father said you'd be able to help me." She continued.

"Is he here?" Sam asked, the excitement clear in his voice.

"No, no. He left several days ago. Only stayed one night, the next morning I was so upset and he asked me what was wrong and I just broke down and told him everything. He's the only person I've told." She ended in a whisper.

"When you called you said that our dad had given you the number and you needed our _special services. _What exactly did you tell our dad?" Sam asked.

"This place is haunted." She whispered lightly, looking around her as if to see if something had heard her.

Dean's head, which had turned back towards the woman in the sun, spun back to the little old lady. "What makes you think its haunted?" he questioned.

She seemed to consider his question for a moment, as if wondering where to begin. "It started about a year ago. At first I just though it was me. Things weren't where I left them, the room keys were hung in the wrong spots," She glanced at the key cabinet behind her. "but then I started seeing things move by themselves. I was standing right here one day and the pen started moving on the desk by itself."

"That's not too unusual, slight breeze, desk unnoticeably slanted just so…" Dean explained.

"It rolled back and forth across the entire desk!" She exclaimed.

The brothers looked at each other, Dean's eyebrow raised, silently seeming to say 'yup that's different.'

"What other kinds of things have been happening?" Sam urged her to continue.

"Footsteps, I've started to hear footsteps, sometimes running in the hallways and up and down the stairs. Doors slamming. Food split in the kitchen. Curtains opened when I know I had closed them." Dorothy stopped and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself or trying to work up the courage to go.

"Please you have to help me, its getting worse. Lately I've felt them, like they're trying to touch me. I'm so afraid." Her voice pleading to them.

"We've gone up against a number of evil and malevolent spirits before…" Dean started.

"They're not evil or malevolent, they're just mischievous children." The soft feminine voice interrupted. Dean, Sam and Dorothy all turned to stare at the intrusion. Her hair was really sunset red, it didn't just look that way due to the sun streaming over her. Dean doubted anyone had ever seen eyes the color of hers, a bright clear deep Aquamarine.

"They are not trying to hurt you, just trying to let you know that they're here." She continued before heading towards the door.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked finally finding his voice.

She glanced back over her shoulder at them. "Take a look at your shoes."

Dean and Sam both stared down at their shoes with a stunned expression. Her laugher floated behind her as she disappeared through the door and into the bright sunlight.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked rushing around from behind the desk. "Oh my." She exclaimed with one dainty wrinkled hand covering her twitching lips.

"They tied your shoe laces together." The old woman couldn't contain herself and laugher spilled over from behind her hand.

To be continued….


	2. Gifts

**Gifts**

_**Summary: Dean and Sam meet a mysterious young woman with unusual gifts. Together they experience many adventures while continuing the search to reunite John Winchester with his family.**_

_**Ciaryn – pronounce - Sea-air-rin. Ciara means Black and Mysterious**_

Dean bent down and with a few impatient jerks he untied the childish knot that bond him and Sam together.

"Dean?" Sam started but was quickly silenced with a look from his older brother.

As Dean finished retying his shoelaces he ordered, "Stay here." and promptly rose and stalked towards the door the mysterious woman had disappeared behind.

The sun so bright blinded him as he walked out into the day. His strong hand rose to his face creating a shield so he could scan the area for her. He found her sitting on an old wooden swing, swaying gently in the breeze as she watched a nearby tire swing around.

Almost immediately as he took his first step towards her, she looked up. Her amazing colored eyes watching as his every step brought them closer together.

"Neat trick in there, how'd you do that?" He stood over her; a smile cross-crossed her lips as she looked up into his green and gold-flecked eyes. The moment seemed suspended in time as they simply gazed at one another.

"It was, wasn't it." Her smile widened. "But I merely enjoyed the show." She shared with him.

A brief look of confusion flickered across Dean's face, gone before she could even be sure it had ever been there.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

Her head turned away from him, back towards the spinning tire. Her long reddish hair falling forward, curtaining her from his searching gaze as she decided best how to answer him. Because truthfully she just wasn't sure what to tell him, how much to tell him.

Softly she spoke the word "Ciaryn." With a deep steadying breath she swung her gaze back to his, this time when she spoke, her voice was loud and clear. "My name is Ciaryn."

"Ciaryn." He repeated. The sound of her name on his lips combined with the hungry look in his eyes created a heat low and deep within her.

"Dean." His name tumbled off her soft lips and an image flashed through his thoughts, the two of them, naked in bed, her long reddish hair fanned out behind her, their skin touching, caressing, their bodies entwined; his name on her lips.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded, reality slamming him back.

Startled she answered "Missouri."

"Mosley?"

"No the state." She shot him an amused look. "Of course Mosley. How many others do you know named Missouri?"

"Trust me, one is more than enough" He sighed, his memories flashing back in time to his encounters with the unusual psychic.

"So you know Missouri, she sent you here. It was more or a statement than a question.

"Suggested I might be of some help to you and your brother." Ciaryn explained her presence.

"How did she know where we were going to be, where to send you." Dean wanted answers. "Dad sent us these coordinates yesterday. Has he been in contact with her, with you? Do you know my father too? Do you know where is he?" He fired the questions at her.

Standing up abruptly, "She's a psychic remember." Ciaryn brushed past him. "I know a lot of things…" she continued to talk as she walked towards the edge of the shimming lake. Dean turned, his long strides quickly bringing him to her side.

"Like?" He encouraged.

"Like the fact that the two spirits, those evil and malevolent spirits… are just children. As normal as any other children."

"Except that they're dead." He reminded.

"Except for that." She agreed. "They're her grandchildren. They were killed about a year ago when their school bus hit a patch of ice and went off the road and into the lake. Dorothy had been raising them for the last five years. Their parents died in a plane crash. Beka and Thomas, those are the evil and malevolent spirits," Ciaryn smiled up at Dean, not letting go of the little joke. "They're waiting for Dorothy. They'll cross when she does, together. Until then… she's getting older and they don't want her to be alone. The little pranks are their way of trying to let her know they're here with her."

"So, what she's just suppose to…" He trailed off, not sure what Dorothy was supposed to do.

"Live her life, include them. Just because she can't see them doesn't mean they're not here. Talk to them, play with them, tell them to behave when they get a little too mischievous, tell them… tell them that she loves them."

Dean grasped her arm and gently turned her towards him. Looking down into her upturned face, he asked "How do you know all this?"

"Your brother isn't the only one born with gifts."

To be Continued….


	3. What Did I Do?

**What Did I Do?**

_**Summary: Dean and Sam meet a mysterious young woman with unusual gifts. Together they experience many adventures while continuing the search to reunite John Winchester with his family.**_

"Gifts? You have dreams? That's how you know it's the spirits of Dorothy's grandchildren?" He looked for clarification.

"Not so much dreams, there are other kinds of gifts you know. Sometimes the supernatural, spirits and such appear to me. Sometimes they don't, but I know they're there. In this case the children realized I could sense them and they … well they tried to scare me." Ciaryn laughed.

"Scare you, how?" Dean asked, his hand still holding her arm.

"I sensed them when I got here yesterday. Last night while I was in the shower, Beka wrote me a message in the steam on the mirror."

"What did it say?"

"I know what you did last summer."

"Ahhh, from the movie." Dean murmured. "Quite the pranksters aren't they."

"Definitely. When I went back into my room, Thomas was pulling all the blankets off my bed and Beka had my suitcase open and was tossing the clothes out of it. If most anyone else had seen it, it would have looked like… well ghost tossing my room. But since I could see them, it was just children being children. I surprised them though." Dean raised his eyebrow in question.

"It wasn't like that – I grabbed a piece of clothing that Beka had just flung into the air, then told Beka she could now refold and put everything away and that I hoped Thomas would have as much fun remaking the bed as he did unmaking it." Both kids stopped and just stared at me. They hadn't realized I could actually see them. Told them they had better had it done and be waiting by the time I was finished getting dressed or else."

"Or else what? They're ghost."

"They're still kids that were caught messing around. Treat them normally and they'll respond normally." Dean loosened his grip and allowing her to slide her arm free; as she turned away and continued walking to the water's edge.

"So then what?"

"When I can back in, the room was clean, the bed made, my suitcase full of neatly refolded clothes and both kids standing at the door – I think they choose the door incase they needed to make a quick exit. Anyways I sat on the bed and motioned them to join me. I told them who I was and asked about them. An hour later we were all sprawled out on the bed like old friends. They asked me to tell Dorothy about them. I was sitting there earlier trying to figure out best how to tell Dorothy about her grandchildren when you and Sam arrived. I didn't want to just walk up to her and say 'Hey your grandkids decided after they died to stay here and keep you company.' Didn't know how much she knew, or if even she knew about the spirits, didn't want her to have a heart attack or anything. So when I heard your discussion… and the kids played their little joke; just seemed like the right time to say something." The redhead explained as she stopped and looked back up at him.

"So why didn't you stick around and tell us all about them instead of walking out?"

"Maybe I just wanted to get you alone." Ciaryn murmured in a hushed tone.

Dean reached one hand out and gently cupped the side of her face. "All you had to do was ask." His mouth moving ever so closer as he spoke. His voice softer and quieter with each word. As his hot breath brushed across her lips, Ciaryn's hands moved up to hard chest. "But I think you're hiding something."

It took a moment for the shock of his words to sink in.

"Oh you!" Anger prompted Ciaryn to push Dean away from her. He nearly fell with the force of her push. Trying to catch his balance he stepped back and slipped. Arms flailing he reached out for something to stop his backward descent, catching Ciaryn they both fell, breaking the smooth surface of the lake with a loud and sloppy splash.

Dean was laughing as his wet head broke back through the surface. Ciaryn pushed her long tangled wet hair from her face, shooting Dean a dirty look.

"What happened?" A voice intruded on them as Sam rushed to the bank.

"What does it look like? She pushed me in!" Dean complained, earning him a splash of water in the face.

"Like you didn't deserve it." Ciaryn told him as she struggled up. Taking Sam's outstretched hand she climbed out of the lake, leaving Dean sitting on his ass looking up admiring her wet clothing plastered body.

Once on solid land she let go of Sam's hand and shot him the same dirty look she had just moments earlier given Dean.

"And this is what I get for trying to help you!" She accused as she stomped pass him.

"Me? What did I do?" Incredibly Sam questioned at Ciaryn's stiff back and she rushed away towards the lodge. Turning his confused face back to his brother for an explanation, Dean still sitting in the now muddy water just shrugged.

To Be Continued…


	4. Dancing Butterflies

**Dancing Butterflies**

_**Summary: Dean and Sam meet a mysterious young woman with unusual gifts. Together they experience many adventures while continuing the search to reunite John Winchester with his family.**_

It wasn't the little splash into the lake that had stirred up her anger, it wasn't even the fact he had been able to figure her out so easily. No it was the way he made her feel. The air seemed energized when he walked in the room, her heart sped up just a little when he looked at her, when he touched her; butterfly fluttered within, when his hot breath caressed her face; her knees grew week and when his lips nearly touched hers; she nearly drown in the heat of them.

Ciaryn stood in the shower letting the hot water cascade over her, the sweet hot heat of the memories engulfing her. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. She came here to help them, maybe even join them. They were as different as she was. Well maybe not quite as different, but they understood that there were things in this world that didn't belong here. That evil was among them.

Resting her head against the shower wall, she sighed. Missouri had told her all about Sam, about his dreams and his ability to sense the supernatural, even about his girlfriend Jessica. Missouri sent Ciaryn here to help Sam understand his gift, how to focus and use it to their advantage. But about Dean she had said next to nothing except, 'Sam is the seer, but that boy… that boy… he's a warrior.'

A slight giggle escaped her lips as the image of Dean flashed through her thoughts. He stood six feet tall, darkly tanned and glistening under the hot Roman sun. His gladiator outfit barely covering his incredible body. The heavy shield and sword making him look as dangerous as he was sexy.

Shaking the enticing image out of her head, Ciaryn tried to focus on what Missouri's last word to her. "Don't you go letting them push you away now you hear. Those boys they need you, they need your help and guidance; even if they don't want it." As Ciaryn walked away she thought she heard Missouri quietly say, "They need you as much as you need them." But that couldn't have been what she said because Ciaryn had learned long ago not to need anyone.

That why she was so mad at Dean she realized with that last thought, Dean made her need.

Ciaryn had just finished showering and had wrapped herself in a thick white towel when a knock on the door startled her. Opening the door she came face to face with the object of her recent little fantasy. Dean, recently showered himself and already dressed caught her eyes and held them briefly before taking a long slow linger look down her body. Ciaryn silently cursed those little butterflies dancing within her, swearing to pin them one by one if they didn't soon stop.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind Dean caught her attention. Looking over Dean's shoulder she spotted Sam standing there, a slight blush on his face. With a wicked grin that matched her intentions, Ciaryn posed against the doorframe, the towel slipping slightly. "What can I do for you boys?" She asked in her most come hither voice. Dean's eyes shot back up to hers, with the look on his face it was easy to read what he'd like her to do for him.

"Uhh, well the thing is, Dean told me about what you said. About Beka and Thomas." He clarified. "And we were about to go down and explain things to Dorothy."

"We thought you should come along incase she has any questions or would like you to communicate with the kids." Dean interrupted, finally finding his voice.

"I'm not really dressed for the occasion." She sighed, shifting her body. Giving Dean a better glimpse. If he could tease and get her all hot and bothered, she thought to herself, then so was she!

"How about we meet you download stairs in 15 minutes?" Sam asked already working at pulling Dean back away from the door.

"Kay." She smiled and waved her fingers bye as Sam pulled Dean down the hall towards the stairs. Leaning against the closed door she let out a small laugh.

"Boy has she got your number." Sam laughed.

"What are you talking about, I don't have a number to 'get'".

Sam just laughed "Please, a little skin, that tone of voice… you were about to fall all over yourself, and her."

"A little skin, man you need to get your eyes checked. Seriously dude, there was a lot of skin, and it was hot." Dean shook his head, "I know you're still hung up on Jess, but man..." His baby brother was hopeless, yet a small seed of jealousy spurted at the thought of Sam enjoying the same view and look that Dean had gotten.

To be continued….


End file.
